


青春住了谁 5-不去谈爱

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi
Summary: 完整版請見LOFTER





	青春住了谁 5-不去谈爱

**Author's Note:**

> 完整版請見LOFTER

“有保险套和润滑的吗？”  
朴珍荣靠在王嘉尔气喘吁吁的问着，对方站起来脱了上衣，再俯下轻啄了他的嘴，在耳边低沉说着走去卧室。搂着朴珍荣一路吻的难分难舍，靠到床边时轻轻将他放在床上，双手要解开朴珍荣的裤头时，他还绅士问了一下可以吗，珍荣点了头。  
   
双腿接触到空气的刺凉感让朴珍荣紧张了些，等到身上的遮蔽物都被退去时，朴珍荣更是担心，眼巴巴的盯着王嘉尔的档，对方看到朴珍荣的表情笑了一下，将自己的下半身贴着对方勃起的肉棒，在用那让人酥麻的声音说着“放心、我很兴奋。”  
   
在被对方爱抚自己的下身及舔弄乳头时朴珍荣抓着枕头、紧闭着嘴，尽管太久未有的身体接触让他更是敏感，可是仅存的理智让自己不敢有呻吟泄出，直到冰凉的液体淋在股间才啊了惊呼一声。  
   
手指探入时朴珍荣躬起身子，那紧咬着下唇的样子让王嘉尔凑上去接吻、解救可怜的唇瓣，那紧致包覆的穴壁就连一根手指都难进去，手指每动一下朴珍荣就会不自觉颤抖，王嘉尔从没想过和男人做爱是这么的煽情，又想起刚刚被自己舔弄乳头时对方的反应非常的可爱，虽然不像女生的乳房柔软，但那样的敏感度却让王嘉尔想触碰到更多。  
   
随着后穴的湿软，已经有三只手指在里面开拓，然而对方的手指若有似无的轻扫到他敏感处，他内心渴望能给予他更多的快感，朴珍荣撑起上半身，一手覆上对方的手，引导对方按弄在敏感处上，当对方指尖按压在那块软肉时，朴珍荣不禁舒服的呻吟出声。  
   
口干舌燥。  
这是王嘉尔看着朴珍荣敏感的反应最直接的想法，持续的快感让朴珍荣的呻吟声染上了哭腔，他甚至缠着对方索吻。  
   
“嗯⋯⋯进来⋯⋯”  
   
王嘉尔慢慢插入的时候，朴珍荣舒服的将脚攀上了他的腰，被顶到深处时痉挛了一下，他双手抓着对方想缓缓，但王嘉尔忍不住被紧紧包覆的快感，抽了出来又重新顶了进去，而这一下直接把朴珍荣插射，他仰着头只能发出一些呜咽，而双手则是死死掐在对方的手臂上。  
   
“呃……等、等……啊！”  
对方泪眼汪汪的呻吟着要自己等，王嘉尔等不了、扶着腰一次又一次的抽出又顶入，身下的人儿高亢的呻吟，用他那甜美的高音说着太深、好舒服，持续濒临高潮的感觉让朴珍荣受不了咬了一口在王嘉尔的肩上，朴珍荣被生理泪水弄糊了视线，依稀看见自己牙印狠狠地留在对方皮肤上，心里满足的感觉让他马上攀上高峰，射出的白着液体遍布胸膛，然后他感受到在他体内的肉棒颤抖着射精，接着体力透支便晕睡了过去。


End file.
